grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Jericho
}} Jericho is a charismatic, yet arrogant locksmith mercenary who's established himself in the heart of Almaria's capital. Sometimes the occasional bodyguard, he does whatever it takes to make it in the world, no clear sign if he's on the good side or bad. He is part of the Abyss Paradox. His familiar is Ignis. Appearance Jericho is a fit, athletically built man, with tan skin and green eyes. His brown hair is cropped, often a mess. He's well groomed otherwise, holding his appearance to the highest priority. Personality honeyed words. sly like a fox. jericho is the epitome of charismatic. calm, cool, savvy, he exudes an air of confidence. but in that confident swagger, the amal shows less than desirable traits. arrogance, holding himself to a higher value than others, a superior nature feeding into his narcissism. if his charisma doesn't draw you in, his upbeat, cheery mannerisms make him appear approachable, and for the most part it's a front. jericho's deceptive and unpredictable, floating on good and evil, playing both sides to serve his own gain. this makes him adaptive, to both people and situations, playing his cards with keen intellect. is he your friend? do you know for sure? or is it a front? a lie? jericho flips and flops, leaving people always guessing about where his allegiance lies. the only person he cares for is himself as far as anyone knows. were you to get close, or even look to the level of care he has for his familiar and his sister, maybe then you'd catch a sight of a side of him that he hides. But no one ever gets close enough to see it, the amal keeping most, if not all, people he comes into contact at bay. Abilities Shadow Mimicry The solid, physical form of Jericho melts into black, a thick foggy form, not liquid but moving like so. In this form he finds solitude in the very shadows of others and things, and virtually impervious, sliding in and out of places with an entrance. However, the light is trouble. He's more susceptible of injury in the light, struggling to maintain form. A form he uses most would be that of a black wolf, as he feels a sort of kinship towards the likes, for some unknown reason. Not only can his form adapt, but Jericho finds he can manipulate the shadows just as well in physical form, as long as there's plenty of shadow to play with. He can create creatures, even weapons. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Physical Prowess → Jericho is fit, and fully capable of holding his own athletically, quick and agile like a rogue and only furthered by his abilities. Look at those abs. ✔ Sharp / Level Headed → Holding his own is all fine, but where Jericho excels in is his calm, collected attitude. His emotions don't rule him. ✔ Silvered Tongued → A damn good manipulator, deceiver, and negotiator. ✔ Photographic Memory → His memory is pretty sound, and he can remember things most overlook. ✔ High Pain Tolerance → He's not invincible, but he can handle more pain than the average person. Torture probably wouldn't be very entertaining, at least at the start. �� Arrogant → His own arrogance can be his downfall, leaving him to appear full of himself. Appear? No, he definitely is. Sorry, not sorry. �� Untrustworthy → He sways allegiances like mood swings, but two things one can tell without a doubt: he's out for himself, and his family, and that's it. If you aren't close to him, and know for certain, you're in for trouble. There's money to be made either side, good isn't always good just like bad isn't always bad. �� Extreme Light Exposure → Light is good in moderation. A hot, sweltering summers day with the sun pelting makes for a bad time. Jericho feels stripped of his strength, weakening significantly. �� Family / Close Ones → He'd do anything for his family. Hold that over his head, and you'd probably entice fury but get what you want. It's why he doesn't make many friends, holding people at a distance is safer, for himself and them. The cost is too high. �� Kids / Familiars / Animals → On that level of innocent things, he's awkward with them and wouldn't know how to really take care of it -he does his best with his own familiar-, but he would try his best and wouldn't hurt it. Literally an awkward turtle. They're too pure, and he has a big soft spot for them. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Spotify Playlist. ★ Spreadsheet. ★ Aesthetics. ★ Belongs to The Chariot arcane. ★ His Myers Briggs type is ESTP, like his sister, and his Alignment is Chaotic Evil. ★ Literary Associations: Loki Myth and Hermes Myth. ★ There's few people he likes, and even fewer people that like him, and he's honestly okay with that. ★ He would literally never hurt an animal or familiar. They're the epitome of innocent, and to injure or kill one to him is the biggest sin? Also he'll literally never trust you, ever. ★ He frequents taverns. Their atmosphere is pleasant. ★ You can talk shit about him all you want, but keep his sister's name out of your mouth. That is if you want to keep it intact. ★ Has a very informal way of speaking. Clips words like 'i 'unno' and calls people 'bud' or 'pal'. ★ Prefers clothes with dark colors, bright colors irritate his eyes. ★ Probably would definitely listen to rap loudly in his room, if it existed. Kendrick Lamar bias, you better believe it. ★ Is a decent cook. He likes to BBQ his food a lot, really likes the char taste. Shoutout to Ignis for help with his cooking by providing the flames. Heck yeah. ★ Jericho's house is two story, with a nice dining room, den area, kitchen, and bathroom without a bathtub at the bottom. The top floor has a master room, his obviously, with a master bathroom, two other rooms, empty, that share a decent sized bathroom with a clawfoot freestanding bathtub. It's pretty clear Jericho picked a house with extra rooms for the family he hoped to find, namely his sister, and left them empty to be furbished to their liking. what a nice brother wow,,,, References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Paradox Category:Atlah